Speak Now!
by otsukareen
Summary: AU. "Ak—" JEBLAK! Pintu rumah Ino terbuka dengan ganasnya. Mampus. Sakura udah gak sabar ngeliat Hinata pegangan ama Naruto. Fiction terakhir saya sebelum saya hiatus selama dua minggu dari FanFiction untuk Ulangan Harian saya minggu depan. Hehehe.


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

_**Speak Now!**_

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p><em>Dress<em> putih semata kaki. _Check_.

Rambut digelombangin. _Check_.

Wajah ber _make-up_ natural. _Check._

Gelang kaca. _Check_.

Tas dompet. _Check_.

Yamanaka Ino memandangi pantulan seorang gadis dicerminnya. Bukan, bukan dirinya. Melainkan gadis bermata _amethyst_ dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang dibuat bergelombang oleh Ino.

Senyum Ino merekah, lebar, terlihat sangat senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Tak menyesal ia memiliki _sense of fashion_. Kini ia telah menyihir seorang gadis yang sangat biasa menjadi sangat luar biasa.

"Hinata, kau itu benar-benar berlian yang tersembunyi!" Ino merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mengartikan bahwa ia benar-benar takjub pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kini tengah tersipu dipuji begitu.

Satu kata yang ada dipikiran seorang Yamanaka Ino sekarang.

Sempurna.

Ino tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum bangga, ia berkacak pinggang. Kemudian terkekeh-kekeh. Kalau saja ini sebuah anime, Author bakalan buat _background_ Ino penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang dan cahaya _flash. _Setelah itu Author akan membuat seorang Ino tertawa bagai penyihir yang bangga karna ramuan barunya terselesaikan. Sayangnya, enggak, ini _Fanfic_. Kecuali ada seseorang yang mau memberikan biaya pada Author untuk membuat animasi ini.

"I-Ino…"

Panggilan pelan Hinata langsung membuat Ino berhenti dengan kebanggaan nistanya karna hasil kerjanya. Membuat garis-garis wajah Ino berubah menjadi bingung. "Yo?"

"A-aku tidak bisa memakai i-ini, Ino-_chan_…" Hinata memalingkan mukanya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Meremas-remas _dress_ putihnya dengan pelan. Melanjutkan pernyataannya. "A-aku malu. To-tolong jangan pa-pakai baju ini…"

_Jdar!_ Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada petir yang datang tiba-tiba meretakkan _background_ kinclong Ino.

Sompret.

Kalau aja Ino ingat Hinata itu bukan orang yang terlalu percaya diri, Ino enggak bakalan capek-capek ngedandanin si Hinata…

Oh, _for God's sake_. Malam ini setelah semuanya usai, Ino pengin banyak-banyak minum sake untuk menghilangkan frustasinya.

Dengan _background_ kebanggaannya yang telah hilang tergantikan dengan _background_ muram—_background_ biru tua dengan garis hitam lurus yang kelenyot-kelenyot—Ino membantu Hinata untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Bajunya aja kok, Ino-_chan_…"

Bagaikan diberi sebercik semangat mendengar tutur kata Hinata—yang berarti ia gak perlu repot-repot ngelurusin rambutnya lagi—Ino dengan semangat kecilnya, mengambil sebuah jaket putih dengan bulu dikerahnya dan untai-untai rantai sebagai kancingnya, juga _dress_ selutut yang takterlalu menyolok. Oh, sepasang sepatu _boot_ yang matching dengan jaketnya juga.

"Makasih, Ino-_chan_…"

"Hm. Sama-sama." dengan cekatan, Ino membantu Hinata mengganti bajunya, membiarkan Hinata memakai bajunya, dan mengikat rambut Hinata agar terlihat lebih cocok dengan bajunya.

Tak berapa lama, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ino dan Hinata berdiri didepan cermin, seperti _déjà vu,_ tapi kali ini dengan baju Hinata yang berbeda.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sempurna.

.

.

"Lama amat sih lo ngedandanin si Hinata."

Wow. Kata penyambutan yang indah dari Haruno Sakura ketika melihat Ino dan Hinata keluar dari kamar milik Ino. Disebelah Sakura yang memakai pakaian _casual_, tampak beberapa orang yang sangat Hinata kenali. Mereka terlihat antusias.

Ino nyengir.

Hinata gak tahu, kenapa beberapa orang itu—yang sebenarnya sahabatnya—bisa datang ketempat Ino. Perasaan Hinata, dari dia dateng kerumah Ino itu sampai masuk kamarnya si Ino, dia gak ngeliat ada sahabat-sahabatnya dirumah Ino. Apa iya, ada pesta dadakan? Kalo ada, dia mau ikutan juga nih.

Bolehkan Hinata bengong sebentar?

Iyap, Hinata beneran bengong. Lalu gak bengong lagi setelah suara tawa nista dari Ino memasuki indera pendengarnya.

Ah, Ino sialan nih. _Apaan sih?_ Hinata makin bingung, Sakura jadi ikut ketawa nista.

Bolehkan Hinata pingsan sebentar?

Gak boleh, kalau Hinata pingsan cerita ini gak bisa dilanjutin.

Kemudian datanglah sahabatnya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba dengan cengirannya. Tumben gak dengan si Akamaru. Kiba datang bak seorang pahlawan, tersenyum menawan, seperti ingin menolong Hinata yang tertawan. Emh, masih seperti kan? Sebenarnya Kiba datang, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang lagi bengong. Jempolnya ia acungkan, gigi-giginya yang runcing ia unjukkan. Melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Hinata seperti jatuh ke jurang!

"Kami disini untuk mendukungmu, Hinata-_chan!_"

Dengan mata _amethyst _Hinata, ia bisa ngeliat sahabat-sahabatnya ikut ngacungin jempol. Bahkan… tiba-tiba saja, Neji datang dan ikut-ikutan ngacungin jempol.

Kepala _indigo_ Hinata ditelengkan ke Ino yang masih enak aja ngakak. "Ino-_chan?_"

Setelah berhenti ngakak, Ino menghapus air matanya yang memupuk. Senyum nistanya merekah. "Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk memanggil mereka semua," Ino nyengir. "untuk mendongkrak semangatmu ketika…"

Ino mendehem.

"…me_nembak_ Naruto!"

Bagai dihantam palu, mata Hinata membulat. Air mata mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Ternyata ada juga saatnya Ino menjadi seorang yang super lemot. Apa Ino gak bisa ngerti kalau dia gak mau dilihat semua orang ketika menyatakan pernyataan cinta yang sakral baginya? Itukan memalukan. Masih untung Hinata berjanji supaya gak pingsan pas ia _nembak_ Naruto tetapi diliatin Ino. Sakura juga, Sakura yang pintar, kenapa gak bisa nangkap kalau dia malu?

Hancur sudah rencananya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto malam ini.

Menghapus air mata dipelupuk mata _amethyst_nya, Hinata hendak permisi untuk pergi dari rumah Ino tapi dicegah oleh Sakura yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawa Hinata kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu itu.

_Blam._

Setelah bunyi debum pintu, keadaan rumah itu tenang. Diluar kamar Ino, Ino dan lainnya nyengir-nyengir sendiri, kecuali untuk Neji. Ia menyeringai. Sedangkan didalam kamar Ino, tampak Sakura dengan wajah marah dan Hinata yang ketakutan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana si pintar Yamanaka Ino—kalau gak mau dibilang sesuai plot Author. Teehee—

Didalam kamar Ino, Sakura menuding hidung Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat marah, tetapi dimata beriris _emerald_nya tampak sebersit kilatan jahil.

"Hei kau, Hinata." Sakura sengaja gak pake kata 'Lo-Gue' ke Hinata yang gak mungkin ngerti bahasa gaul.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Hinata, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau itu, sudah capekin Ino yang mendadanimu agar kau terlihat cantik dihadapan Naruto…"

_Jleb._ Tiba-tiba Hinata malah sakit hati dengar kata-kata Sakura. Tapi dia diem aja.

"Sudah capekin aku buat nelponin temen-temen kamu. Bahkan saudaramu."

_Jleb_. Hinata makin sakit hati, dikepalanya udah ada seribu omelan untuk ngenyangkal kata-kata pedes Sakura. Sayangnya dia model seorang _uke_… ck.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah pulang!" Sakura membentak. Ia memukul meja yang kebetulan berada didekatnya.

Oh, dikepala Hinata udah ada sirine buat kabur saat itu juga. Tapi kabur lewat mana? Jalan untuk kabur udah dikunci Sakura. Sekarang, saatnyalah untuk menyerah dan menerima kata-kata pedes Sakura. Tapi… dia gak mau sakit hati juga, gimana dong?

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. Kedua tangannya mengepal lemah, matanya ia pejamkan. Menuturkan rasa sakitnya dengan lembut. "S-Sakura-_chan_… _gomen…_ tapi aku gak minta kalian buat ngerepotin diri kalian. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" pertahanannya hancur, Hinata nangis.

Sakura menyeringai. Membuka pintu kamar Ino, Sakura mendorong bahu Hinata. "Karna aku ingin kau senang! Keluarlah kau Hinata!" pekiknya. "Merayakan hari jadimu dengan teman itu menyenangkan!"

_Blam_. Pintu kamar Ino tertutup. Sekarang Sakura didalam kamar Ino, sedang Hinata diluar. Sudah saatnya Hinata melompat-lompat girang karna telah lepas dari kamar pengap penuh aura ancaman. Tapi, Hinata langsung berubah jadi bingung… kenapa diluar kamar Ino sepi? Bukannya tadi ada sahabat-sahabatnya?

Loh?

Apa dia telah menyakiti sahabat-sahabat dan saudaranya tadi? Hinata jadi ngerasa bersalah.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata berjalan menyusuri rumah Ino menuju pintu keluar rumah Ino. Kepala _indigo_nya ia tundukkan, menatap langkah sepatu _boot_nya menuju pintu keluar rumah Ino dengan sendu. Pikirannya mengembara pada rencananya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto yang telah hancur. Pikirannya mengembara ketika ia permisi untuk pulang dari rumah Ino.

Ia baru yakin.

Semuanya itu memang kesalahannya.

Kenapa tadi ia sempet marah denger kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura?

Ia bener-bener salah. Atau itu cuma pemikirannya doang?

Tau ah, yang penting semuanya itu…

Nyesekin. Banget.

Aduh, Hinata jadi pengin nangis lagi nih. Jangan nangis dong Hinata…

Mempercepatkan langkahnya, Hinata membuka pintu rumah Ino setelah ia sampai pada pintu keluar rumah Ino. Dan mulai berjalan kembali…

_Buk_.

Hinata nubruk sesuatu.

Aduh, apaan lagi sih ini? Kepalanya sakit banget. Nubruk apaan sih dia? Hinata membuka matanya yang spontan tertutup ketika menubruk sesuatu beberapa detik yang lalu.

Matanya membulat, niat pengin marah-marah lenyap. Cengo.

Mundur selangkah, Hinata bisa liat seorang laki-laki berbalut jas hitam yang bagian lengannya digulung, seorang laki-laki bermata _shappire_ dan berambut pirang terang.

Itu dia, pangeran hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto yang lagi ngeluarin cengiran khasnya saat ini.

Hinata pengin pingsan beneran. Ia menunduk. Mengucapkan kata maaf pada Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi pikirannya mengembara ketika Sakura membentaknya. Melontarkan sebuah kata… penyemangat? Ah, apa iya pas Sakura nyuruh dia keluar Sakura nyemangati dia?

Menguatkan tekadnya, Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih nyengir dengan semangat.

Aneh sih, kok bisa si Hinata yang pintar ini suka sama Naruto yang bertampang blo'on?

Tangan Hinata meraba dada Naruto, matanya ia pejamkan.

"Naruto…"

Dan…

"Ak—"

_JEBLAK!_ Pintu rumah Ino terbuka dengan ganasnya. Menampilkan seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sebahu yang acak-acakan. Gadis itupun tak kalah tampak ganas.

Mampus. Sakura udah gak sabar ngeliat Hinata pegangan ama Naruto.

"BODOH! Katakan sekarang! Katakan sekar—"

Belum lagi seorang Haruno Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba dia udah ditimpuk Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Hinata yang mendengar kekacauan, membuka matanya dan memandang tempat asal muasal suara ricuh itu. Cengo. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata cengo. Naruto yang lemot juga ikutan cengo-nya.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto semangat. "Bodoh! Hinata suka kau!" teriaknya blak-blakan. Sebelum ia kembali tertimpuk oleh tangan besar Kiba.

Kepala coklat Kiba muncul. "Bodoh kali kau Ino! Mana mengerti si Naruto kalau bilang suka doang!" kepala coklat Kiba meneleng ke Naruto. "Bodoh! Hinata mencintaimuuuuuuu—"

_Plang!_ Kepala Kiba ketemplang sama wajan yang nempeleng kepala coklatnya. Didepan pintu berdiri seorang lelaki gagah dengan rambut coklat panjangnya. Lelaki bernama Hyuuga Neji itu menyeringai lalu mendengus. "Bodoh sekali. Biarkan Hinata yang mengucapkan itu."

Sadar dari cengonya, muka Hinata langsung memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang ternyata sudah sadar deluan, juga wajahnya yang tak kalah merah.

Hinata menunduk setelah melihat sahabat-sahabat lainnya yang terlihat geli dengan tingkah bodoh dari orang-orang pintar didepan pintu. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk tak tersenyum bahagia. Bisa dirasakannya genggaman tangan kekar seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tergiang lagi kata-kata Sakura tentang senangnya merayakan sesuatu bersama. Ternyata Sakura benar. Rasanya senang sekali, walaupun malu masih menghantui.

Tangan Hinata ikut membalas tangan kekar Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan menguatkan tekad.

Bibir ber-_lipgloss_nya menyentuh bibir basah Naruto.

_Jepret_. Salah satu dari sahabatnya memfoto adegan itu.

_So sweet…_

Ternyata semua berjalan dengan lancar sesuai rencana Yamanaka Ino. Walaupun ada hambatan dengan Hinata yang menangis. Itu gak masalah kan?

.

.

-OWARI-

* * *

><p>Satu kata; kacau.<p>

Oh ya, saya buat genrenya Drama/Friendship. Saya buat Friendship karna saya liat kebanyakan usnsur Friendshipnya, jadi menururut reader semua, ini masuk mana yah? :) Author suka bingung untuk nentuin genrenya. Hehehe

Mind to Review and Read?


End file.
